


Skin on Skin

by MystikSpiral



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: ...until Steve does something about it, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Riding, power bottom tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both had an idea how this night would end, either in a shouting match and make up sex, or ignoring each other and falling asleep in separate locations. Either, way neither were going to admit they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> As usual my lovely beta BobhasRainbowVeins is amazingly awesome! Thanks honey!

Steve gritted his teeth in annoyance, his foot pressing a tad too harshly on the gas. It was surprising that he hadn’t got stopped for speeding yet. 

Tony on the other hand could give a damn if they were speeding or flying at this point, too pissed off to think straight or be aware of his surroundings, yet he stared - more like glared out of the window hard enough to burn a hole through the tinted glass.

They’d gotten into another pointless argument during their date; Steve may have pretended he wasn’t upset over something menial Tony did, Tony may have said something to make the blond open up that may have been offensive, and Steve, in response, may have snapped at him. 

All of which caused Tony to raise his voice and grab the attention of their now nosey audience, Steve telling Tony to shut up and the brunet paying the bill silently then proceeding to storm out.

The usual.

Both had an idea how this night would end, either in a shouting match and make up sex, or ignoring each other and falling asleep in separate locations. Either way, neither were going to admit they were wrong.

Arriving at the house, the genius didn’t even wait for the car to be fully parked, he was already getting out and slamming the car door shut. 

“Jarvis, open.” He spoke curtly, stepping in the house. Steve followed, grabbing his wrist.

Tony yanked his wrist back. “Don’t fucking touch me, you—"

“What the fuck was that back there?” Steve interrupted, ignoring Tony’s request and grabbing his wrist once more. “You embarrassed me. Why couldn’t you just let it go? Get over your goddamn pride for once—"

“Are you fucking kidding me? You snap at me and it’s my fault?!” Tony was now facing Steve’s direction, pointing an accusing finger which Steve quickly slapped out of his face.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking. You’re the one with the pride issue here! I just wanted to know what was wrong—"

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t fucking want to. But if you want to know, it was because of your wandering eyes and the nonexistent filter on your mouth!” 

“You were jealous?” Tony let out a bitter laugh, tipping his head back just to mock him. “You’re a fucking possessive dipshit you know that?”

Steve growled in response, yanking him by the already bruised wrist and roughly pushing him against the wall beside their bedroom door. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Just shut up, shut the fuck up!” The super soldier’s voice was strained from anger. Tony smirked, noting he didn’t deny he wasn’t possessive. Like he should talk, the billionaire was just as bad.

“Make me.” 

Right after the words left Tony’s mouth Steve was fisting his shirt and had their lips firmly planted together. The brunet’s bottom lip quivered, registering the kiss then responding back just as harshly.

The kiss quickly escalated into nothing but blunt teeth and sloppy tongues mapping out each other’s mouths in between sharp pants. These actions weren’t out of care or passion, they were out of anger and control; they needed to get their points across.

Each bite was full of malice, each heavy breath releasing words that they’d wanted to say in every single argument, insults and low blows that they weren’t necessarily heartless enough to say aloud. 

So, they poured all of it into every avaricious grasp, every hollowed moan, and every heated junction of skin. Steve now had an arm snaked underneath Tony’s crumpled button down, pinching one of his nipples insistently and sucking marks into his skin, spending a generous amount of time on each one as if claiming more and more of his body. Tony on the other hand was panting harshly, eyes twisted shut, slowly losing himself, until he reminded himself that this is a competition.

Tony wrapped nimble fingers around blond locks and yanked him away, backing into the bedroom and removing his clothing. Turning to face Steve, he quirked a brow at the fact that he’d gotten undressed in a flash.

Before the genius could spew a snarky remark, one big hand was grabbing his ass and another was holding up his leg. He was being lifted off the ground. Tony crossed his legs around the blond’s waist and slung his arms around his neck, then gave a full lick across his lips.

Steve held back a shiver, but made sure his hardening cock was in the crack of Tony’s ass. With every movement the brunet made, there was a tingling up both their spines, the subtleties creating goosebumps at their wake. 

Tony felt his own already half hard cock growing to full hardness against their stomachs. He made a slight grinding motion and moaned from the friction. Steve was tired of the obvious teasing from the brunet and pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

Tony grunted and flipped him over, pushing him back down as soon he made an attempt to lift back up. A flash of anger splayed across the blond’s face, however he didn’t have much time to retaliate due to him being distracted from the sound of lube being popped open.

The genius smirked, spreading the lube in one hand, then wrapping firmly around Steve’s cock and stroking slowly. Steve hissed from the coldish temperature, however slowly succumbing to the heat pooling in his balls, bucking into the strokes.

Just as soon as Steve began to relax into the pleasure, Tony removed his hand, only to be replaced by the tightness of his entrance. The heat around Steve’s cock returning, accompanied by a wave of pleasure shooting through him not by just the stimulation, but from the long drawn out ‘Oh’ that escaped Tony.

Tony rolled his hips in a steady rhythm, making sure to keep the deep penetration at the same time as being fast enough to keep up the friction. Both hands rested on Steve’s chest, and Steve’s hands rested on Tony’s upper thighs. 

The super soldier felt the need to take control so he made his way to rise and grab Tony’s waist, who in turn pushed him back down with a competent amount of strength to actually get him down.

Tony smirked at the visible frustration on Steve’s face and pivoted his hips in a way that left them both tossing their heads back in pleasure. Steve tried lifting up again and Tony slapped him. Hard. Hard enough to leave a brief sting and knocking the blond back onto the pillow beneath him.

Growling, Steve spat, “Fuck you.” 

Tony placed his hands back onto Steve’s chest, letting the smug expression show and spoke. “Do you really want me to respond to that?”

With that, Steve flipped him over swiftly, clutching Tony’s hips bruisingly hard and slamming his hips into him. Tony felt a jolt of pain and pleasure wash over him followed by another, and another. His nerve endings were on fire. Steve was pretty much in the same boat.

Each slam of his hips caused Tony to clench tightly around his cock. Both were breathlessly moaning into each other’s mouths. Tony’s legs shook from the impact of each thrust, his cock excessively leaking pre-come.

“You like me pounding into your used hole like this? Huh, Stark?” It was Steve’s turn to be smug.

“Yes- ah-- love your thick cock fucking me open,” Tony gasped in response, nails raking down Steve’s back, leaving fresh welts.

Tony’s orgasm was creeping near and Steve could tell by the sudden tensing of his muscles, so he thrust faster and harder, making the head board pound against the wall and making the brunet nearly scream.

After one, two, three more strokes, Tony did a full body shudder and curled his toes, his climax rippled through every single fiber of his body, leaving him tensing completely with a loud shout. Watching Tony come sent Steve over the edge, hips stuttering, eyes clenching shut and a low but audible ‘Ah fuck,’ leaving his lips.

Settling, Tony let out a soft hum of approval and softly traced invisible patterns up down the welts he created. Steve sighed in response, slowly pulling out, but resting on top of the brunet, his head placed underneath his chin.

“We should stop fighting.” 

Tony laughed and dipped to kiss his forehead. “Yeah.”

They both knew they wouldn’t stop. They’d probably get into tomorrow. However, it was a nice suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how ya like it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
